


Memories

by GlassHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizzata per una Levi Week, con i prompt 'Nuca' e 'Passato'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Si sta grattando la nuca, inconscio di essere guardato.  
Non importa se sta nel suo ufficio, all'esterno, in mezzo ai giganti o al sicuro nella sua stanza.  
Sente sempre degli occhi glaciali guardarlo,fissargli la nuca e aspettarlo nell'ombra.  
Erwin lo guarda come poche persone lo hanno mai guardato e Levi ne è sempre stato infastidito oltre che affascinato.  
Gli sguardi di Erwin lo fanno sentire come se non avesse mai lasciato il sotteranneo, come se stesse ancora con Farlan, in quella condizione di buio completo e al tempo stesso, come se non avesse mai conosciuto il buio, la desolazione, l'oscurita. Ogni volta che il suo sguardo lo spoglia sente come se ne avesse preso parte fin dall'inizio, come se fosse stato scelto per essere eletto, al suo fianco.

Levi non si deve girare per sapere che Erwin è nella stanza, appoggiato al muro e di nascosto, per guardarlo camminare da una posizione che ha giudicato sicura.  
Sicuro, Levi ha imparato presto ad esserlo. Sicuro delle sue decisioni e dei suoi sentimenti, senza più quell'ombra di paura e debolezza che lo ha piegato quel giorno, il lontano ricordo di quando i suoi amici sono stati sbranati. Il passato non è riuscito a cancellarlo, da quel giorno.

Ricordo e passato, Levi sembra essere fatto di entrambi, senza riuscire a dimenticarli. Anche se è una lezione che avrebbe dovuto imparare, sono ancora tutti lì, sepolti sotto i capelli e strati di polvere.  
"Levi " lo chiama, Erwin. La sua è una voce rauca e quasi.. dolce.  
Non si abituerà mai a quel cameratismo, quella lenta familiarità che gli scorre sotto pelle ogni volta che lo sente vicino, anche solo come in quel caso, legati attraverso la voce.  
"Non ho ancora finito il rapporto sulla spedizione di ieri. "  
"Davvero?"

Si, davvero. Come se Erwin non lo sapesse, come se lo stacanovista che è potesse non saperlo.  
Si gira, la schiena contro la finestra e la figura esposta, come fosse una preda che attende il proprio cacciatore.  
La luce della luna si riflette sui capelli di Erwin, rendendoli quasi bianchi.  
Sorride come se sapesse quello a cui Levi sta pensando.

"Levati quel ghigno dalla faccia, Erwin. Sei lo stacanovista peggiore che io conosco. "  
"Vengo giusto poco prima di te. "  
Lo odia, con quelle battute pronte e quel modo di guardarlo, quello che a Levi non piace ma fa formicolare le dita, quello che lo fa sentire sicuro.  
Non serve molto, gli occhi blu dell'altro che lo guardano, le mani grandi sulla sua spalla fino alla nuca e le labbra che si aprono come se volessero parlare.  
Basta poco perché la sua nuca, quella stessa nuca priva di difese e culla degli sguardi di Erwin, sia baciata.  
Le dita di Levi sono fredde e con qualche taglio quando aggrappano la nuca di Erwin per spingerlo o tirarlo via, non lo sa, è ancora indeciso.   
Sono passati anni e Levi è ancora indeciso su quello che fa, quando la notte lo viene a trovare.  
Le notti in cui l'ha cacciato, preda dei suoi incubi, non sono molte. Solo perché Erwin è fastidioso e Levi cerca ancora qualcosa, un lembo di pelle, un lenzuolo, delle braccia da graffiare e trattenere, nel sonno.

Levi esala un verso fastidioso quando si sente trascinare sul letto, come un bambino che non vuole dormire ma scalciare, giusto per non darla vinta a nessuno e lo dice, a giudicare dallo sguardo divertito di Erwin.

"Potrei dirlo a qualcuno, sai. Conosco il capo di questo posto, potrei farti cacciare in un attimo."  
Erwin è di buon'umore mentre lo stringe a sè e graffia la nuca con i denti.  
"So anch'io due o tre cosette su di te, Erwin. Non credo ti convenga. "  
Erwin continua a graffiare meglio e più a lungo e Levi ricorda, ha sempre fatto quello che voleva senza ascoltarlo un minimo e lui si è ritrovato a seguirlo, solo seguirlo.


End file.
